nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
New California Republic
The New California Republic is a very new country that has sprung up after the collapse of the United States of America. It currently has a sizeable economy but has some major drug issues. The NCR is currently being led by General Shepard who is considered the founder of the Republic. Though he hold military rank he is not considered a dictator and has not taken power through dictator like ways. He is still kept in check by the Legislative and Judical branches. Pre-NCR After the fall of the United States, the Republic of California fell into chaos. Several factions competed against each other to control the state. Up in the north was the Den who controlled parts of Northern California. The Den were primarily slavers. There was the City State of San Francisco which controlled the city of San Francisco as well as San jose and several other surronding areas. Just east of the City State was the California Communist Republic which controlled Sacremento and the San Joaquin Valley. They had forced out the Republic of California's legitimate government. The Republic of California retreated and set up control over Southern California. The the very east of California in the desert was the Desert Commune , basically all the desert communities joined together for survival. General Shepard, who served in the US Army and was a 2 star general, returned home to his home state after the US Federal government fell into chaos. When he returned he was shocked to see his beloved home state in chaos. He believed that the Republic of California was the only faction that could restore California to its former glory. As such, General Shepard went to San Diego and joined the RoC Army. Seeing as he was the highest officer there, General Shepard was given control of the entire Californian armed forces. Under General Shepards command the RoC Army went on a campaign to first secure the Desert Commune. These people quickly submitted to RoC rule without any bloodshed. Following this, war was declared between the RoC and the California Communist Republic. The RoC Army poured into the Communist held lands and engaged their forces in the decisive Battle of San Joaquin. There the smaller RoC Army under General Shepard's command gave a devestating defeat to the Communist army. Over 20,000 prisoners were taken with relatively little losses for the RoC Army. Shortly afterwards the remnants of the Communist Army made a stand at Sacremento but were easily swept away. With the fall of the Communist Republic, eyes were turned towards the City State of San Francisco and the Den. It was deemed that the ruthless and barbarian people of the Den must be subjugated to prevent further slaving raid. The Den had no formal army and such at the Battle of Redding, RoC forces easily defeated the Den's forces, leading to a uttur collapse of the Den's government. RoC troops entered Crescent City with no bloodshed. Seeing that the RoC were goin to win no matter the City State could do(and it wasn't much), the King of the city state petitioned for statehood in the RoC. General Shepard, now de factor leader of the RoC after Govenor Jerry Brown's death, accepted the City State of San Francisco as a state in the RoC. Founding of the NCR Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:Developing Articles